Moonlit Night
by banina
Summary: Couldn't think of a better title! Kataang! Passion, love, and dark pasts to overcome. Read and please I beg you to review! One-Shot


**Disclaimer: I'll be short sweet and to the point: I Do Not Own Avatar**

**A/N: Read and Review. Tell me what I can do to improve my writing. No Aang and Katara do not "do it". Thanks for reading! Your author- _Banina_**

The sun was almost set as the night crept in. The long day had tired out the teens as well as Appa and Momo. Moonlight shone down through the windows of the rooms in the house each containing one peacefully sleeping teenager. However Katara tossed and turned in her bed. It was a nightmare, she remembered . .

_"Tears fell from her eyes as she was being carried by guards towards a wooden stake to be burned. "Aaaannnngggggg!!!!" She screamed but she didn't see him anywhere. Why did they want her? She would have liked to pretend she didn't know but she knew. Toph and Sokka had escaped on Appa, but Katara was trying to destroy these horrid firbenders and she was captured. Aang was nowhere to be found, but Katara was there and they would kill her. She punched and she kicked trying to escape searching frantically around for Aangs help. She saw him in the distance hiding in the forest. He didn't do anything. She wondered why until it hit her like someone had thrown a rock at her head, if they saw him he would be captured. Aang hadn't completely mastered all four elements and without everyones help he could be defeated. She didn't care, he was like family, she thought he loved her yet he wouldn't save her. She reached out her hand though she was clearly out of his reach he was close enough however to read her lips. He saw her screaming his name and it killed him to just sit there. He saw her lips go "Dont let me go". Out of the sky came Appa darting for where Katara was. Sokka grabbed her by the shirt out of the firenations grasp and lifted her on to the bison. The bison spotted Aang and dashed after him getting just close enough so he could airbend himself onto the large animal, and they all escaped into the sky. They all knew that what Aang had done was right but Aang looked away from them in shame. Katara was hysterical crying. It wasn't the fact that she was almost killed that she was crying about. It was more than that. She cried because Aang hadn't saved her. If it weren't for Sokka, he would have let her go."_

Katara's saphire eyes shot open as she sprung up in her sheets gasping for air. Night after night she would relive that day, and it killed her heart inside. "It was just a nightmare" she whispered to herself taking in deep breaths to relax but she knew better. Her eyes filled with tears and she wiped them away as they rolled down her cheek. She quietly stood up and left her room, heading for the stream about fifty feet from the back of the house.

She stood at the edge of the glistening water. Katara wiped another tear away as she removed her clothing until she just had her bandages left and let her hair out of her tight braid. She slowly stepped into the warm water and stood still once the water was right below her bust. Katara calmed herself taking in all of the soothing silent night with every breath she took.

Aang sat alone in his room hugging his knees thinking about the very same day Katara had just recently relived for about the eightyth time that year. It had been almost about two years since Aang was thirteen and had defeated the firelord, and had been three years since that day. They had barley spoken to each other since then, maybe a word or two here and there but nothing more. Aang got up and stomped out of his room stopping suddenly once he had noticed her.

A moonlit spotlight gleefully shone upon her. She was a goddess. Graceful and gorgeous as she relaxed in the midnight blue water outside the house. He still cared for her so much even though he knew she didn't forgive him. He still loved her. Aang wouldn't dare make a move, he was silent, just standing with his mouth slightly open taking in her angelic beauty. She hadn't noticed him standing there.

As if in slow motion he forced himself to pick up his foot and take a step forward. Katara saw this out of the corner of her eye, she didn't say anything. He threw off his shirt and entered the water. She spoke up.

She said harshly "What are you doing here" turning away from him.

"Well i couldn't sleep"

She was silent.

"Katara, just talk to me. I still care for you and I think this should be settled. Katara I-I-I- w-well this is just ridiulous and we should talk"

"I dont know what your talking about, I think you should leave."

"I'm not going anywhere, Katara, you need to stop this"

"Then I'll leave" She began to exit the water. Once she stepped on the soft green grass and was about to enter the corrirdor of the house when she turned around to look at Aang. Her angry face full of sadness and hatred softened when she remembered her love for him while she faced the older, lean, and more masculine airbender. She was about to turn back around when Aang swung her back grasping her wrists tighly but then letting them go.

"Aang theres not much I can say to you now leave me alone" She loved him but she debated because she promised herself she would never forgive him.

Aang saw this in her face, he brought his face close to hers and whispered seriously yet slightly seductivley "I'm not going to give up that easily."

She held back her tears and entered the corridor when Aang ran to her and whipped her around again.

"WHY KATARA?? TELL ME WHAT YOU FEEL!! SPEAK TO ME!!"

"STOP IT!" she cried out as she started quickening her pace almost sprinting through the hallways.

He shoved her into a corner and pinned her arms against the wall using all of his strength so she couldn't escape.

"Let go of me!"

" NO! I'm sorry, I know you must of been so scared knowing you might die." he said with sadness in his voice trying to be strong, still pinning her hard against the wall.

She whimpered refusing to look him in his grey eyes.

"Thats. . Not . . It" She managed to say between her panting and crying.

"DAMMIT KATARA WHAT IS IT?!"

"YOU LET ME GO! ITHOUGHTYOULOVEDMEBUTYOUDIDN'TMOVEANDIWASWAITINGFORYOUTOSAVEME!!! i wanted you to be my hero, i thought you loved me."

Katara saw a tear roll down his cheek through the darkness as the moonlight trickled through the glass window close by.

"I thought you _loved_ me" she repeated herself making sure it was clear so he could hear her.

Aang released her, expecting her to run to her room but when he let go she did not make a move. She slowly brought her hand to his head, running her fingers through his soft dark brown hair then putting her smooth hand against his pale cheek. Every thought, every theory, every idea, nightmare, dream, and feeling left her until there was nothing but Aang. She brought her hand back to her side but still didn't move and niether did he. "I love you" she whispered so quietly she might as well have just said nothing at all but he heard her.

He looked at his feet. Though Katara couldn't see his entire face she could see that he was deep in thought. She closed her eyes quietly breathing in and out. Her icy blue eyes popped open when Aang shoved her back into the wall and crashed his lips against hers. She dug into his shoulders with her nails and pushed slamming him against the wall and kissing him back.

Aang was bigger and stronger now. He swept her off her feet and into his arms passionatly kissing her. He carried her to his door kicking it open and dropping her on his bed. He pressed his body against hers being as close to each other as humanly possible. He went from her lips to her cheek, to her neck, to her chest, and back up to her lips. He stopped and layed beside her. She crawled into his arms pressing her cheek against his bare chest holding him close to her. He brought his arms around her like a warm blanket wrapped around her shoulders. A blanket of love.

He lowered his face to hers feeling her hot breath on his face. His lips almost touching hers he licked her lips with his tounge. Katara placed one hand against his cheek and gently pressed her lips to his, closing what little space was left between them. She closed her eyes, she was in heaven floating on a cloud. They were each others angels.

Nuzzling her head back into him she whispered, "Dont let me go" He kissed her head and held her tight.

"Never" he said soflty as dozens of tears began to stream down his face.


End file.
